


Blindfolded

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba chuckled, "How could you not like something like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supcl4ra (klari19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/gifts).



> I tagged this as rape/non-con just in case, but I feel like there's a sort of implied consent between these two to begin with. 
> 
> Also this was written as an 18th birthday gift for my friend Clara, because what better gift to get for you 18th birthday than smut? Hahaha. Please read and enjoy!

"Aoba, what're you doing?"

Mizuki's question had an obvious answer, but it was the only reaction he could muster. He was awakened by the feeling of his eyes being covered with a piece of dark cloth. It prevented him from actually seeing what was going on, but he could feel his hands and feet being tied to the bed and Aoba removing the shorts he had previously been sleeping in.

"I've been wanting to try this out on someone," Aoba replied, "And I know the shop opens late tomorrow."

He was right, but it still left Mizuki with questions. "Where did you even get this idea?"

Aoba finished with the tying and started removing his own clothing. "Well, I was at this party last week and they tied up this guy's hands and blindfolded him," He briefly paused when he pulled his shirt over his head, "And people took turns doing all sorts of things to him. He seemed to really enjoy it."

"And what makes you think I will?" Mizuki countered.

Aoba chuckled, "How could you not like something like this?"

A moist warmth enveloped Mizuki's soft cock, causing him to gasp. Aoba's mouth expertly worked the flaccid member, occasionally swirling his tongue around the tip and spending a second here and there to give attention to the surrounding area. It took nearly no time at all for the once-limp manhood to reach its full potential.

While Aoba was going to work on getting Mizuki hard, he used a free hand to begin preparing his own body. His own arousal would have been obvious if the other party's eyes were uncovered, but he still craved what he could not give himself.

When both of them were sufficiently ready, Aoba climbed on top of Mizuki and placed their hard cocks together to stroke simultaneously. He hungrily kissed the man beneath him, leaving him gasping for air. After a few moments of this, he decided it was time to sate his lust. He positioned himself over his pelvis and began to slide his tight hole over the trembling phallus.

Mizuki let out a low groan that was drowned out by the moan Aoba let leave his lips. He began to slowly roll his hips when Mizuki breathlessly asked, "Please, let me see you." He obliged and decided it was time to give a show. His face was flush and his hands were busy touching himself in all the places Mizuki could not.

"Aoba, I'm going to cum." Mizuki warned.

"Then fill me up." Aoba replied. He braced himself with both hands at his sides and began to slide himself up and down the cock inside him. This movement was met with thrusts that served to heighten the arousal and made the blue-haired seducer's member bounce in the most erotic way.

Mizuki felt pleasure building inside of him, which spilled out of him and into the other man. Aoba came just after, the feeling of cum inside him driving him over the edge.

"I told you you'd enjoy it." Aoba said as he caught his breath.

"Just wake me up before you blindfold me next time."

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked Clara for her thoughts, comments, and concerns, she replied with:  
> "Short and sweet and I love it ... I really like the Sly-ish vibes of the 'bad boy who wants to try nasty stuff on his fuck friend'.  
> Concerns: I should think about religion."


End file.
